Celestial Intervention
by KESwriter
Summary: Reid is unaware that his soulmate lives eight thousand miles away until celestial beings choose to help them find each other to help save mankind.
1. Chapter 1

I cut a few stories that I didn't like. "Royal" is going nowhere fast for now so I'm trying something new until I come up with an Act II fix.

Reid is unaware that his soulmate lives eight thousand miles away until celestial beings choose to help them find each other to help save mankind.

Celestial Intervention

John Steinbeck said:

A sad soul can kill quicker than any germ.

Anais Nin said:

"You don't find love, it finds you. It's got a little bit to do with destiny, fate, and what's written in the stars."

Rabindranath Tagore said:

"Love is the only reality and it is not a mere sentiment. It is the ultimate truth that lies at the heart of creation."

Humans need love to survive. They need it more than any element without realizing it. This world will die if there is not enough love.

That is why We are intervening. Earth is a precious gem in the galaxy and it will play a pivotal role in the universe in the future. If Earth does not survive the galaxy will collapse.

Billions of humans have died without meeting their soulmates. Spencer Reid and Aditi Batra are soulmates destined to never meet and live unfulfilled lives. This is where We come in.

…

Reid woke up with a sigh. An unsub was on the loose in Fort Lauderdale during spring break. The hotel they were staying at was falling apart and reeked of stale beer and body odor. Rossi initially refused to stay until he saw that all the hotels close the precinct were booked. They were all stuck together in the filth.

What was worse was this killer was targeting coeds and murdering them in the style of the Black Dahlia. Two bodies so far had been found and the media was in a frenzy. Crimes like this didn't usually get to him, but something about the loss of youth in such a horrific way hit a nerve.

Lecturing helped, but Reid continued to question his place in the world. Maeve's death still felt like a fresh wound on his heart at times. He wondered if Maeve was the love of his life and he was destined to walk the world alone.

His phone rang. It was Garcia. He hoped it wasn't bad news during a brutal case.

"Hi Garcia," he said.

"Boy Wonder, do you have a TV in that Hell mouth of a hotel you're in?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Turn it on to the news."

"Why?"

"Let's just say it defies description," she said.

Reid turned on the ancient box TV.

All around the world ten-foot-tall, four-foot-wide black columns appeared across the world in apparently deserted locations. There was what appeared to be gold lettering in a vertical pattern on them.

"What is it?" Reid asked aloud.

"Have you ever seen movie, 'The Arrival?'"

"Yes, and I read the short story," he said. "Do you really think these things contain peaceful aliens?"

"I have no idea, but that is what I'm hoping."

Reid looked at the footage of the columns. The lettering appeared to be Greek.

…

Aditi Batra could not remember the last time she did not smell disgusting. Living in one of the largest slums in India causes that. She dreamed of smelling like sandalwood soap one day, but for now she had other things on her mind.

"Dr. Batra!" a young boy said. "My pita is sick again!"

The boy's father was the man brought in the most money for the family. Batra followed the boy out of her office of a cardboard boxes and into the waiting area.

"Dr. Batra," the man said dully. "Why are you still here?"

"You ask me that every time Shree Sood," she said as she took his temperature with thermometer, while cracked, still functioned.

"This is no place for a woman like you," he said.

"You mean a divorced woman?" she said with a smile and took his pulse using her ancient watch.

"Any woman!" he said.

"I can take care of myself," she said as she listened to his breathing using a stethoscope that was slightly rusty.

"Doctor," he said. "You are brilliant. You could be a doctor anywhere!"

"I never went to a formal school," she said. "The streets were my classroom."

"But you have so much potential!"

She smiled directly at Sood.

"You're one of my favorite patients. I think you have a respiratory infection. I'll get you an antibiotic."

"But I can't afford anything," he said sadly.

"Pay me by not showing up here again in at least six months," she said.

Batra went back into her office and opened the safe buried in the ground beneath her desk. She pulled out six pills. Then she carefully locked up the safe.

"Take one every six hours," she said told Sood. "Promise me you won't sell them."

"I won't sell them," he said. "I want to be strong to make money on my own for my family."

"Be good," she said to the young boy.

He smiled and ran off while his father walked more slowly after him.

Batra loved her work, but sometimes dreamed of greater things. Like in the famous slumdog movie. She wished she was a real doctor with a proper clinic. Romance rarely entered her thoughts, but occasionally she wished she had someone to hold her at night.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a truck. She quickly walked out of her office and into the smog-filled alley.

Reyansh was passing out boxes. He smiled and waved at her.

"Do you have sterilization supplies?" she asked anxiously.

"Today is your lucky day," he said tossing her a box.

She inwardly cheered as she cradled the supplies.

"Who wants some news?" he asked the crowd that had gathered. "Aliens are here!"

Batra sighed and decided to go inside. Reyansh was full of stories at times. She was too busy trying keep people alive to hear about fiction.


	2. Chapter 2

I am sidestepping politics here and using a fictional president I created. I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Two:

President Adam Leonard met with his chief science adviser Walter Burns to discuss the appearance of the columns.

"Let's review what we know first," he said. "Where are these columns?"

"There are four in the Americas, three in Europe, two in Africa, four in Asia, and one in Australia," he said.

"So, fourteen total," he said. "Tell me about the closest one in America."

"Like all the other columns, it has Greek writing that says: 'The following are the names and locations of people destined to be together to save the planet. We mean no harm. Your world is crumbling. Without love your world will not survive.' It was found in the center of a cattle ranch in Wyoming."

"Who does it refer to?" he asked impatiently.

"A Spencer Reid and an Aditi Batra. Reid is an FBI agent who lives in Washington DC. Batra in an Indian, who according to the coordinates on the columns, lives in one of the largest slums of Delhi. The column in India has Reid's name, too."

"What about the other columns in the Americas?" he asked.

"One is in rural Quebec has the two people who live within two blocks of each other. In Mexico, one of the names is in Merida while the other is in Cancun. In Argentina, the column contains a name in Cordoba, while the other is in El Paso, Mexico."

"So, do you think we should unite these people?" Leonard asked.

"After discussing the possibility with my counterparts, we think it is in our best interests."

"Who's going to pay to transport the Indian woman to America?" he asked.

"It can be covered in the science budget," he said.

"We'll bring her over to DC and get her a job. Then I want the CIA to watch the relationship. See how these two lovebirds will 'save the world' according to these aliens."

"Yes, Sir," he said.

…

It turns out the story of Reyansh was telling the truth about the aliens. A column had been found in the Thar Desert with what people were saying was Greek writing on them. These columns were scattered throughout the globe.

While Batra found the story interesting, she had other concerns. There was a new virus going through the community she looked after. It was resistant to all the medications she had on hand. All she could do was treat the symptoms.

There was a loud commotion. She quickly ran outside and saw a military vehicle. This meant nothing good. She tried grabbing some of her patients and pushing them into her office.

"Aditi Batra," one of the imposing figures said. "You need to come with us."

Batra stood her ground. "What are the charges?"

"There are no charges," the man said. "Come with us."

"I will not be unlawfully detained!" she said.

The man who spoke grabbed her by the arms and pulled her away from her patients.

She screamed.

"Stop this! Stop this NOW!"

She was shoved into the back of the vehicle and it sped off before she could get her bearings. Looking out the back window, she saw nothing but smoke. It was as though her life was gone in the smog.

…

Hours later, Batra was dressed in a prison jump suit in an interrogation room. They had forced her to shower and confiscated her clothes. Doctors then examined every inch of her body. She smelled more like the antibacterial agents she used on her medical instruments than a human being.

All things considered, this was not the worst place she had ended up in. It was important she did not show fear or too much anger. If she stayed calm, maybe she'd end up some place where she could use her medical skills to help people.

A man came in with a gray hair and a long beard.

"Hello Aditi," he said pleasantly. "I am Dr. Kubir Sardana from the Indian Science Institute."

"Dr. Sardana," she said slowly. "Why am I here?"

"Are you familiar with the appearance of the columns around the globe?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Written in Greek is your name on one of them here in India."

She let out a gasp.

"Why me?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out. Our sources indicate you practice medicine illegally in the Western portion of the Delhi slum."

"Those who have nothing need someone to look out for them," she said.

"It is a very dangerous place to work for a woman," he said. "We found scaring from your previous sexual assaults."

She did not say anything.

Sardana looked her in the eye.

"We are sending you to America Aditi. The inscription on the column refers to your 'soulmate' as being a man living in Washington DC."

"Soulmate," she said dubiously. "Aliens want me procreate with an American?"

"The inscription says: 'The following are the names and locations of people destined to be together to save the planet. We mean no harm. Your world is crumbling. Without love your world will not survive.'"

"How romantic," she said with sarcasm. "Aliens have decided to play matchmaker. This sounds like a rejected Bollywood film idea."

He smiled ever so slightly.

"You haven't even met him yet."

"Okay," she said. "What is his name and what does he do for a living?"

"His name is Spencer Reid and he works for the FBI."

It was her turn to look amused.

"A man in black," she said.

"Come and meet Spencer Reid, Aditi. Then we'll figure out what to do next."

"I don't have a choice, do I?" she said.

"I'm afraid not," he said. "You leave in three hours."

Again, she said nothing.

"You might want to think of this as an adventure."

"Everything I have has been taken from me," she said. "How is this an adventure?"

"Anything is possible," he said. "You might actually like him."

"I doubt whether I like him is also a choice."


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Three:

Reid was exhausted by the time the case ended. They had killed the unsub just as he was about to kill another woman. Everyone was looking forward to going home and getting some much-needed rest.

"What is that?" Prentiss asked as they landed.

There was an SUV waiting for them at the runway that wasn't their own.

Everyone stared at each other in confusion. No one knew what was going on. They hoped it wasn't anything bad.

One by one they got off the plane. Two men in black suits appeared.

"Dr. Reid," one of them said.

"Yes?" he said.

"You need to come with us," he said. "It is a matter of national security. We'll explain further when we reach our destination."

Reid looked questioningly to Prentiss.

"Go," she said. "Call as soon as you can."

"I will," he said.

One of the men opened the car for him and he got in. He looked back at his team. They all looked nervous about seeing him leave. Calming his nerves, he tried to tell himself he was not in trouble and didn't have anything to worry about.

…

Reid recognized the concrete structure as one of CIA's anonymous offices. They could hold anything from prisoners to counter-intelligence offices. He was quickly ushered into the sprawling three story building by the men.

After going up one story down three long halls, he was left in what looked like an all-white interrogation room. Sitting there was a man with neatly trimmed gray hair and a mustache.

"Dr. Hart," Reid said. "Why am I here?"

He smiled. "You are one of the few people I know who reads articles on advanced astrodynamics for fun."

Dr. Declan Hart was a professor in astrodynamics at Harvard until he was invited to be one of the president's science experts.

Reid took a seat.

"What am I doing here?"

Hart pulled out a tablet and presented it to him. There were photos of one of the columns on it.

"Can you read Greek?" Hart asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Flip through the photos, to read the whole thing."

The message was about two people needing to be together to save the world. To his shock the last photos showed his name, the coordinates of where he lived, and a name of Indian origin with coordinates for a location in India.

Reid looked up.

"Where is Aditi Batra?" he asked.

"In an interrogation room similar to this one," Hart said.

"How is she?" Reid asked.

"She was living in a slum in Delhi. There are signs she has be sexually assaulted multiple times in addition to some cuts and bruises that never healed properly. While slightly underweight, she is in surprisingly good health for a thirty-five-year-old woman from that area."

"Is she scared?" Reid asked impatiently.

"Angry is a better word," he said. "You'd think she'd be a little more grateful for a free trip to America."

Reid took a calming breath. Hart was here because he was intelligent in theories about the universe, not people.

"Please take me to her," he said.

"Very well," he said. "We'll see if you two are a match as the writings say."

They walked across the hall and into a viewing room. Aditi Batra was dressed in khaki top and slacks. She was sitting with her head in her hands.

"Go introduce yourself," Hart said.

When Reid walked into the room she looked up. Her eyes were brown. She looked like a combination of tired and frustrated.

"Aditi Batra," he said. "I'm Spencer Reid."

She looked at him closely and didn't say anything at first. Reid suddenly felt conscious of the dark red dress shirt he was wearing with a black tie. His hair was slightly messy as he had been sleeping recently and his eyes had dark circles under them due to the late hours he'd been working. He felt like he was under her microscope.

A slight smile crept across her face.

"You're a man in black?" she said.

"You know about me?"

"Before you walked in, I knew your name was Spencer Reid and that you worked for the FBI. What department do you work in?"

"Behavior Analysis Unit."

"Oh, I see," she said. "You're a head shrinker."

"No actually, I'm a profiler," he said. "I track serial killers."

She stared him at him again with the same slight smile.

"Really," she said slowly.

Reid was starting to get annoyed.

"I left my gun with my team back at the airstrip," he said.

"So, profilers," she said. "You're experts in body language. What am I saying right now?"

"You're angry," he said. "You don't want to be here."

"But I am just a poor girl from a decrepit slum in India," she said in a mocking tone. "I should be feeling like Cinderella and you're my American Prince Charming."

"You were taken from your home against your will," he said. "Everything you ever owned is gone. You have every right to be angry."

Her smile slipped away.

He took a seat opposite her.

"How can I make this easier for you?"

"I don't want to be a lab rat. Get me a job in a hospital," she said. "I know I can't be a doctor or even a nurse. I want to be a friendly face in a place most people don't want to be."

"It sounds like you practiced medicine," he said.

"I was called 'Dr. Batra' where I worked even though I had no formal education. I have spent most of my life in medical centers helping for scraps."

"I'll see what I can do," he said. "Has anyone said anything about where you will live?"

"No," she said. "I just got off the plane only two hours ago."

"You can stay with me," he said. "I live near a subway line."

"That is probably what they want," she said with a sigh. "They, being the government AND the aliens."

"I'll also see about getting you some clothes," he said. "Would you trust a friend of mine to go shopping? She's the opposite of Man in Black and works as a technical analyst. She likes sparkles and pretty things."

"I don't like sparkles," she said. "I do like bright colors but in simple patterns. Have her buy me three sets of clothes. I'm sure your government has all my measurements."

"You should know I know you've been sexually assaulted," he said anxiously.

"So, I'm just a victim to you?" she said accusingly.

"No!" he said. "I don't know enough about you to know who you are! You sound like you like helping people and so do I. Can we start with that as our common ground?"

There was another long pause.

"It is easier to show anger instead of fear," she said. "I can turn anger into a tool, where fear only makes me feel helpless. I don't like feeling helpless."

"You aren't helpless, Aditi," he said softly. "I don't know why these aliens paired us together, but for now I just want you to be happy."

"You are very kind," she said. "This can't be easy for you either. Being pulled out of your life and into this crazy world."

"We'll make it work together," he said offering his hand.

"Okay," she said as she took it.

They shook hands.


	4. Chapter 4

I think I got about five hours of sleep. I hope this makes sense. I appreciate a review before midnight East Coast Time.

Chapter Four:

Reid left Batra to speak with whoever was in charge. The agent was nothing like she was expecting. He was thin and didn't look like a Man in Black. He was also very kind even when she was rude to him. She wasn't convinced they were this match aliens seemed to think they were, but she liked him.

He reappeared.

"They said you can leave in three hours. They need to process paperwork," he said. "Would you like to talk or rest?"

"You look like you could use some rest," she said.

"It's part of the job," he said dismissively.

"So, do you really want to talk?" she asked.

"Only if you want to," he said.

She couldn't get over how polite he was.

"So," she said casually. "The World Cup will be coming up. Who do you like? I believe the US was eliminated a while ago."

"I don't follow sports," he said.

"Neither do I. But the kids who come-came to my clinic love it."

"I'm sorry you had to leave your clinic," he said.

"I have a friend who gets me supplies, from where, I never ask, usually visits once a week. When he sees that I'm gone he'll try to find someone. I asked him to do that for me years ago."

"Would you like to go to medical school?" he asked.

She laughed. "Would the government pay for med school? I'm too old anyway.""

"We can try to find something suits that your skills better than janitorial work," he said.

Batra stared at him. "Why do you want to help me so much?"

"What happened to you wasn't fair Aditi," he said. "I want to help you find happiness."

"I don't even know how that is possible," she said.

"We'll figure it out together," he said.

There was a pause in the conversation.

"My father abandoned me when I was ten years old to be raised by my mom who has paranoid schizophrenia and was diagnosed with early onset dementia two years ago," he said suddenly.

"My mother died giving birth to my brother, who died three years later after drinking impure water when I was six," she said. "My father was killed during a drug deal when I was nine."

"I was wrongfully imprisoned for three months after I crossed the Mexican border to seek alternative medicine for my mother from a dual citizen who I was framed for killing by a woman I arrested."

"I was in jail for two years in my late twenties for practicing medicine without a license. I was freed by a powerful man who kept me as a sex slave until I escaped four months later."

"I was tortured to the point of becoming a drug addict by a sadistic unsub," he said.

"I had my virginity sold when I was fourteen," she said. "I have been gang-raped once and cornered three other times."

"I have been shot once in the leg, once in the neck, and another in the arm."

"I have been shot twice," she said. "Once in the arm and once in the stomach."

"How did you survive?" he asked.

"A missionary took an interest in me after I saved her from a gang," she said.

She laughed. "Any more secrets?"

"Yes," he said. "You?"

"Absolutely," she said.

"That was a start," he said.

"This has been very therapeutic," she said lightly.

"We'll find a way to get along," he said.

"I was not expecting you to have demons," she said.

"Looks can be deceiving," he said.

"Especially with you," she said with a laugh.

"I'm used to being underestimated," he said. "I bet you are too."

"You're very good at your job," she said.

"I'm not profiling you Aditi," he said. "I'm getting to know you."

"I have trust issues," she said. "I throw myself into my work because it is easier to focus on the problems I can try to solve."

"I can relate," he said. "My girlfriend was shot in front of me in a murder-suicide. I tried so hard to save her but couldn't in the end. It's been three years, but I still feel like it was yesterday."

Batra looked into his eyes. The pain was as clear as day. This was a man burdened by trauma. It was nothing like what she had endured, but she knew it should not be discounted.

She took his hand.

"I'm sorry for your loss," she said.

Tears leaked down his face.

"Thank you."

…

An SUV dropped them off in front of Reid's apartment.

"I told my friends to use the spare key I gave them," he said. "So, who knows what might be waiting for us."

They climbed stairs and Reid opened the door. They stepped in and both looked stunned for a moment.

A giant colorful banner hung across his apartment that said: "Welcome Aditi!"

"Come on," Reid said. "Let's see what other surprises Garcia left."

She stared around his apartment.

"Have you read all these books?"

"Most of them," he said.

They went into the kitchen.

"I asked Garcia to research some Indian food to purchase," he said. "I have a new spice rack I see."

"Everything I've eaten so far has been bland," she said. "I'll take a hint of curry powder on anything."

Reid pulled out a folder.

"I happen to love Indian food," he said. "Tandoori chicken is my favorite."

She opened it and found nothing but takeout menus for Indian restaurants. Her mouth began to water as she read some of the items.

"Order anything you want," he said.

"I don't want to impose further," she said.

"Seeing you enjoy a good meal will make me happy," he said.

"Thank you," she said.

"Let's see how Garcia did in matching your clothing tastes."

The spare bedroom also had fresh flowers in it. This Garcia had bought her a simple red dress similar to what she wore at home, jeans with an orange patterned top, and a black knee-length skirt with a green silk top. In addition, she bought her a full set of underwear, bras, and light blue silk pajamas.

Reid looked on.

"She had fun shopping for you."

"I need to meet this woman some time and thank her."

"She'd love that I bet," he said. "She even left you a surprise in the bathroom."

The bathroom was rearranged to fit the needs of two people. There was an extra tooth brush, a stocked shower caddy on a hook in the stall, and a white cotton robe next to his black one on the door.

"She was a busy woman during those three hours," she said and looked at the shampoo and body wash. It was unscented. Batra thought she was going to lose it right there.

Reid seemed to sense this.

"I'll let you rest and get comfortable. We can decide on dinner later."

"Thank you," she said.

He left her alone. She couldn't help feeling happy even though she missed her home. Out of curiosity, she sniffed his body wash. It was called Old Spice. She kind of liked it. She wondered how it smelled on him.

…

Geneva, Switzerland:

Celestial Solutions

Alicia watched with amusement as Batra sniffed Reid's body wash.

She addressed the people working the surveillance room.

"I want you to take notes on everything," she said. "We want to know why these aliens chose these couples. Pay close attention to Reid and Batra as they are the only ones where the columns shared names, while the others had different couples. Do not feel as though you are invading their privacy. This for their own good and possibly that of mankind."

She watched Batra wash her face slowly in warm water.

"You certainly did win the lottery with him," she said.


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you enjoy this!

Chapter Five:

Reid was pouring himself some coffee when Batra came into the kitchen.

"Good morning," he said. "Would you like tea or coffee?"

"Tea, please," she said.

Reid put on the kettle.

"Today is Sunday, I usually spend it with a coworker of mine and her family. Her two boys are my godchildren. I called her and you're welcome to join me."

"How will you introduce me to them?" she asked.

"You're my friend from India who is staying with me for a while," he said.

"Do I have a choice?" she asked.

"You always have a choice, Aditi," he said. "You can hang around here. You can also go see the sights."

"You trust me not to make off with the good silver?" she said.

"I don't have good silver," he said.

"I'll go with you," she said as he handed her tea.

"It should be fun," Reid said as he added more sugar to his.

Batra made a face. "I always thought coffee should have a rich bitter taste."

He shrugged. "To each their own."

…

Batra dressed in the orange top and jeans with sneakers. She couldn't help but be nervous about meeting his friends and coworkers. Spencer Reid was not what she thought of as a Man in Black, so she wondered the others might be like.

He looked to her before he rang the bell.

"Ready?" he said.

"As much as I can," she said with a shrug.

The woman who opened the door looked too pretty to be an agent. Her blond hair hung down in waves. She was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans.

J.J. gave Reid a hug and then smiled at her.

"Garcia had a blast yesterday," she said. "She hoped it made you feel a little more at home."

"I have been shown nothing but kindness since I met Spencer."

Two boys raced into the entrance. Reid knelt down and hugged them both.

"Guys," he said. "I'd like you to meet my friend Aditi from India. She is staying with me for a while. Aditi, this is Henry and Michael."

They looked at her curiously.

"Where is India?" Michael asked.

"It's a country in Asia," Henry said. "Right, Uncle Spence?"

"Absolutely," he said.

"Do you like Peppa Pig?" Michael asked.

"I love Peppa Pig!" she said. "I like Rebecca Rabbit."

"I just like Peppa," he said cheerfully. "Would you like to see my toys?"

"Maybe after we eat."

"Okay."

"Come on in," J.J. said.

"My supplier got a big box of Peppa Pig merchandise," she said to J.J. and Reid. "It kept the kids _and_ adults entertained for a couple years."

"Everything's almost ready," a male voice said.

"Yay!" Michael said.

"Aditi, this is my husband Will," J.J. said. "Will, this is Aditi."

Will wiped his hands on a dish towel.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said.

"Your accent isn't native to this area is it?" she said.

"No, Ma'am," he said with a smile. "I'm from New Orleans."

"Laissez les bon temps rouler," she said.

He laughed. "Very good!"

"A doctor who worked where I lived spoke fondly of going to New Orleans for Mardi Gras," she said.

"There's no place else like it," he said, beaming.

They took seats and plates of food were passed around.

"We studied cells in school," Henry said. "The mitochondria the powerhouse of the cell."

"Very good," Reid said.

Michael looked to her. "Why are pigs pink?"

"Not all pigs are pink," Batra said. "Some Pigs only look pink because of the little blood vessels under their skin."

"What's blood?" Michael asked.

"It's the stuff that comes out when you get a cut," she said.

"Why do cuts hurt?"

"Because you also have tiny things called nerves under your skin that make things hurt."

"How do you know so much?" he asked.

"I like to know things," she said.

"Like Uncle Spencer?"

"Sure," she said.

She looked around and realized all the adults were smiling at her.

Batra felt herself growing red.

…

Reid sat with J.J. as they watched Batra play with the boys and Will in the nearby park.

"Good job!" Batra shouted at Henry as after he got a goal past Will.

Will kicked the ball out to her. She expertly dribbled it to Michael who kicked it back to her with less force. With one powerful kick, the ball flew above Will's head and into the net. Everyone cheered.

"She likes the kids more than me," Reid said.

"She likes you too!" J.J. said. "Kids are easier to read. I am also guessing from what you've said that she worked with a lot of kids."

Reid watched as she showed Henry how to move the ball.

"I want her to be happy here," he said.

"She will," J.J. said. "With you by her side, I don't doubt she will."

"Thanks, J.J." he said.

"You're never alone Spence," she said. "Never."

…

"That was fun," she said when they got home.

"I'm glad you had a good time," he said.

"I'm sorry I got a grass stain on this top," she said.

"It's not ruined," he said. "Don't worry about it."

Batra went to her room to change. Before she woke, Reid had made her a stack of books for her to read, that he thought she might like. The only book that didn't look appealing was on the history of the American soap opera. She read a book on American slang for a couple hours. It was a pleasant night of reading.

She went into the kitchen for something to drink and found Reid had pulled out a white board. It had Greek lettering on it. He looked frustrated.

"Is that what was written on the columns?" she said.

"The agent showed me photos," he said. "Now I'm just trying to look for a hidden message in the translation."

"Do you have an eidetic memory?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "Do you?"

"No," she said and looked around. "That does explain all the books."

Reid continued to look at the board. "It all matched perfectly, even with the missing letters."

"Like the Rosetta stone," she said. "It was the key to unlocking meaning of hieroglyphics."

Reid stared at her intensely.

"You are absolutely right," he said. "Maybe, that is what the aliens were trying to tell us? By interpreting the Greek language, a new age of enlightenment is coming."

"Enlightenment of love," she said. "A new level of understanding as to why love is essential to society."

"Exactly," he said.

They stared at each other for a moment. They were on the same wavelength in terms of thought patterns. There was tension in the air.

Both looked away at the same time.

"Thanks," he said.

"Your welcome," she said. "Who knows what other mysteries we might solve together?"

"Who, indeed," he said.

"Goodnight, Spencer," she said.

"Good night, Aditi," he said.

She left the room feeling very confused about what she was feeling.


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Six:

Reid greeted Batra Monday morning with news.

"Garcia wants to take you out for dinner and shopping," he said.

"I can't repay her for all that she is spending on me, you know," she said.

"Which is why she is keeping receipts," he said. "Shopping is one of her favorite things, trust me."

"Okay," she said.

"Tomorrow, you're scheduled to meet with a job placement advisor," he said. "Today, you can do whatever you want. I've left you some money and a guidebook to explore the city. You also have access to my old computer. My TV and books are also yours to use.

"Your TV looks dusty compared to everything else," she said with a smile.

"I prefer newspapers," he said with a shrug.

He picked up his messenger bag.

"Garcia will pick you up around five-thirty," he said.

"Have a good day at work honey!" she said in an overly-cheerful voice.

"You too dear," he said as he left.

…

Prentiss was waiting at his desk when he arrived.

"Hey," she said. "Let's talk in my office."

"Sure," he said.

They entered her office and Reid took a seat opposite her.

"So," she said. "How's life with Aditi?"

"It's fine," he said with a shrug. "She's nice and adjusting well, all things considered."

"Good," she said. "Higher-ups have directed me to put you on stand-down for now."

"I start lecturing in a week, so that makes sense," he said. "I also had something else on my mind."

"What is it?" she asked.

He pulled out a piece of paper that read: "I found a bug in my shower."

She stared it. Then she pulled out a pen and wrote: "Y"

Reid wrote: "Observation"

"What do we do?"

"Nothing," he wrote. "How do I tell Aditi?"

"Here," she wrote. "Visitor ID."

"OK," he wrote.

"Just so you know Spencer," Prentiss said. "We're all here for you and only want what is best for you and Aditi."

"Thanks, Emily," he said, "I really appreciate it."

"Let's get some work done," she said.

Reid stood up and left her office.

"Hey kid," Rossi called out.

He turned to him. "Hey Rossi."

"I have you scheduled to meet with my tailor after work with Morgan," he said.

Reid stared at him. "I can't afford suits from your tailor. And why would I need one?"

"For your date at Gino's on Friday. I'm paying for everything."

"It takes months to get reservations there!" he said. "Wait, did Garcia put you up to this?"

"She came up with the idea," he said. "And we all leaped on it."

"Thank you," he said. "I don't know what else to say."

"Say that you'll give Aditi a good time," he said.

"I will Rossi," he said. "I promise."

…

After doing some light housecleaning as there wasn't much to be done, Batra spent the day reading. Reid's selection of books was better than any library she had ever had easy access to. She devoured his surprising number of medical textbooks the way some kids read comics. Nothing was more relaxing that reading about complex cardiac operations and treating rare diseases. This was where she felt like home.

There was a knocking on the door. Batra opened it to find a woman with platinum curls in a flowery dress with chunky pink jewelry and matching pink glasses.

"You're Penelope Garcia," she said slowly.

"Guilty as charged," she cheerfully extending her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," Batra said. "You went above and beyond when Spencer asked you to pick up a few things. I don't know how to thank you."

"Then don't," she said waving her hand dismissively. "Come on. Let's shop until we drop."

"Okay," she said slowly.

As they walked down the stairs, Batra asked:

"Do any of your team members look like Men in Black?"

"Absolutely not," she said cheerfully. "That's what makes us good at our jobs."

…

Penelope Garcia seemed more liked a Disney character than an actual person. She was cheerful and energetic. It seemed she clapped over every little thing and gushed over her smallest decisions. At one point she suggested they get manicures and pedicures, and Batra felt like she couldn't say no. No one had ever been this over-the-top bubbly with her.

They stopped in front of dress shop.

"What are we doing here?" Batra asked.

"You need date clothes!" Garcia said enthusiastically. "Your first date with Spencer is on Friday."

"Really?" she said.

"He's probably getting fitted for some suits also," she said.

"Okay," she said.

They browsed dresses.

"I don't like 'sexy,'" she said dismissing a low-cut dress.

"This is pretty," Garcia said pulling out a dress with a sparkly beaded bodice.

"No thanks," she said. "I don't want to look like a disco ball."

She laughed.

"I like this," she said pulling out a burgundy dress with a gold embroidered pattern.

"That lovely," Garcia said.

They pulled out dresses for a few minutes until she had a big stack. Batra truly felt like Cinderella.

…

On their way out, they stopped at a place called "Scents and Sensations." Garcia flitted around examined bottles. Batra drifted to something that smelled like home. The first home she had. The light green boxes had ornate script on them. She attentively picked one up and held it to her nose. Then she burst into tears.

Garcia grabbed her, and the box of soap and went to the cashier. After paying, they quickly left. She was then directed to Garcia's car where she threw in their packages. All the while, Batra could not stop crying.

She rubbed her back.

"Let it out sweetie," she said. "Let it all out."

"We did not have much," she moaned. "But at home, my momma always smelled like sandalwood soap. Papa would buy her some for her birthday every year. Even if it was a tiny wedge. He always wanted her to smell nice."

"Of course, he did," she said.

"I don't know what to do with all this," Batra said. "I have wanted jewelry, my hair done, and other nice things, but it has never been a priority. The only thing I have ever wanted was to help people."

"You're a match of my junior G-Man," she said. "You have a heart of gold like his. Frankly I could have dressed you in a potato sack and he would have said you looked stunning, because he only cares about you."

"Does he care about me because I am charity case or because of who I am?"

"He cares about how you love people. You didn't ask for any of this, but you deserve it. I believe you two are a match."

"How can you be so certain?" she asked.

"Because I have faith," Garcia said. "You are a special woman, Aditi. You are worthy of my boy wonder's heart."

"I wish I had your faith," Batra said wiping away tears.

"Give it time dear," she said patting her on the shoulder. "Give it time."

…

"Hello, Boy Wonder," Garcia said at they entered. "Don't worry, there is some stuff left in the stores."

Reid looked at the parcels being loaded in. He thought about asking how Garcia was going to justify all this spending, but then decided against it.

Batra looked as amused as he did.

"Garcia knows how to shop," she said with a shrug.

"I'll see you at work," Garcia said. "Good luck tomorrow!"

"Thanks Garcia!" Batra said.

"So," Reid suddenly feeling nervous. "Aditi, would you like to go on a date with me this Friday?"

She smiled. "I might have other plans," she said thoughtfully. "There is this Dr. Who show Garcia was raving about that I might want to watch all night."

"Okay," he said slowly.

Batra laughed. "I'm kidding! Garcia told me about the date at Gino's. Of course, I'll go with you."

Reid stared at her. "You like teasing me," he said.

"It is fun," she said.

"Maybe we can find other ways to have fun together," Reid said.

"Sure," she said. "We'll work on it. Goodnight Spencer."

"Goodnight, Aditi," Reid said.

Reid walked into his room and began change. He noticed his bedside table's drawer was open slightly. Very carefully, he opened it. Inside was a stack of condoms with a note:

"You might need these." -Morgan

He sighed.

"Too many people have keys to my apartment," he moaned as fell on his bed.


	7. Chapter 7

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Seven:

Celestial Solutions

Alicia met in a board room with the heads of the surveillance teams.

"So, let's review," she said. "We have our couples. All are in various stages of love. Several are perfect matches while a few are slow to warm up to each other. What are these relationships revealing?"

"Compassion," one said. "Many are already planning families."

"Frugality," another said. "They're willing to be thrifty to be together."

"Fortitude," someone else said. "The Chinese couple is waiting intently for their families to stop squabbling for them to be together."

"It is basically all happy-town," Alicia said impatiently. "What about Reid and Batra?"

"They're friendly," one person said. "They're planning a date on Friday."

"Boring and frustrating," Alicia said. "This is the most unique couple yet they're playing it safe."

"They both have a history of bad relationships," a different person said anxiously.

"All the more reason to move on," she said.

Another person raised his hand. "We think they know about the bugs."

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"Reid was staring at the shower head intently one morning. He also had a brief conversation with his boss we had trouble deciphering."

"Well, they can't do anything about them," she said. "It's either surveillance or they get stuck in a lab for observation. Their government can tell them that."

"We also might have another problem," a different person said. "People are beginning to talk, I'd like some extra security on the columns."

"Done," she said breezily. "Now let's talk about moving some of these relationships to the next level. These aliens want them to couple up so let's begin Phase II. Who knows what Sildenafil is?"

…

Reid tried to focus on work but his mind kept drifting. He wasn't sure how Batra would react to news about the bugs. It felt weird being watched, but he was used to the lack of privacy from prison. This was going to be a tricky situation to navigate and Reid hoped his relationship with her would survive.

"Hey."

Reid turned around to see Batra in a dark pants suit with a red blouse. A visitor ID hung around her neck.

"Hi," he said.

She glanced around.

"So, this is the brains of the BAU," she said. "It is very, structured."

"You should see Garcia's lair," he said. "It looks like her."

Batra smiled. "I bet it does."

Prentiss appeared.

"I'm Emily," she said offering her hand.

"Aditi," she said shaking it.

"Let's go in my office and talk."

Reid got up and followed Prentiss and Batra into her office, where Garcia was waiting.

"Hi Aditi," she said with a wave.

"Hi Garcia," she said.

"Can I see your phone?" she asked Batra.

"Sure," she said.

Garcia took the phone and put it a cigar box. Prentiss and Reid handed theirs to her also. Garcia put hers in and closed the box.

Batra stared at them.

"What is going on?"

"We've been bugged, Aditi," Reid said.

"As in audio and visual recording equipment?" she said.

"Yes," Prentiss said sadly.

"Where?" she asked.

"Everywhere," Reid said. "The shower, the bedrooms, our phones, which is why Garcia but them in a signal-blocking box."

Batra sighed.

"I knew it was too easy. Rather than being left in a lab to be observed, they're observing us in the natural environment."

"I don't think there's away around it," Prentiss said.

"I don't either," Batra said.

Garcia raised her hand.

"I do have some goodies though," she said. "I'm going to show Reid how to use these to give you some privacy in the future."

"They're looping devices," Reid said. "We just need to build a routine that will bore them so that we can play back when we want privacy."

"Do we know who's watching?" Batra asked. "CIA, NSA, NASA?"

"I checked the range this morning," Garcia said. "Think globally."

"That makes sense," she said. "I bet every couple is being watched by some clandestine world consortium."

"I wish we had better news," Prentiss said.

"When they took me from my clinic in Delhi, so many horrible things went through my mind. The thought of some nerd getting his rocks off to me showering doesn't bother me that much."

"You're taking this really well," Reid said. "Thank you."

She shrugged. "Not much can be done, so why stress about it?"

"Ready for them to start listening again?" Garcia asked.

"Now or never," she said.

"So, how'd your placement interview go?" Garcia asked.

"Good," she said. "I'm going to be doing janitorial work at Central Women and Children's Hospital starting next Monday."

"Great," Garcia said. "You have the rest of the week to familiarize yourself with the city."

"It is not that complicated," Batra said. "I look forward to doing work."

"Let me take you to lunch," Reid said.

"Okay," she said.

"You're sure you're okay?" Reid asked.

"Spencer," she said stopping. "I'm stronger than I look."

"I already think you're incredibly strong," he said.

"Then I've shown you I'm even stronger," she said.

"You have," he said as they walked to the elevators. "So, what would you like to eat?"

"Somewhere close to here," she said. "I went to see what the Men in Black eat."

"Okay," he said.

They got into the elevator together.

…

Batra stared into the shower head curiously. The cameras bothered her, but it wasn't the end of the world. Reid was giving her a life better that anything she could have imagined. She really had no right to complain about a little invasion of privacy.

The fact that there was no water conservation here boggled her mind. She could let shower run for hours without worrying about losing it. The hot water was something she could live in forever.

Slowly, she began to sing. It was a pop song she heard somewhere not long ago, and it got stuck in her head. She realized she didn't care how bad she sounded. Let them laugh at her tuneless voice as she enjoyed lathering in hot water regularly for first time in her life.

…

Alicia watched with amusement as Reid crept closer to the bathroom door. Batra had no idea how good her voice was. It needed some practice, as she was pitchy at points, but she sang in tune. Watching Reid's reaction to her voice was priceless.

"What other talents are you hiding Aditi?" Alicia asked the monitors.


	8. Chapter 8

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Eight:

Celestial Solutions:

"James Hayes?" Alicia said to the man in her reception area.

A man in his mid-forties stood up.

"Ms. Birch," he said offering his hand.

"Please, it's Alicia," she said. "Everyone who knows me would tell you they'd rather replace the 'r' with a 't' when they refer to me by my last name."

"Okay," he slowly. "Then call me James."

"Let go for a walk," she said.

James followed her out of the reception area.

"So, you're the guy sent to see how I'm spending the world's billions," Alicia said casually.

"I'm here to tour your facility on behalf of the countries represented in this project," he said.

"Let's begin with the fun stuff," she said. "This is what I like to call the brain of the operation."

She opened a door to reveal a large room covered in photos and white boards. Each of the couples took up a spot on the wall. At the center was a bank of computers. People were working at every station and adding notes to the white boards.

"What exactly are you compiling here?" he asked.

"This is where we study patterns," she said. "Whether Tom Collins likes Beth Goodwin's cooking factors into whether they will remain content as much as whether Tom's cosplay hobby weirds her out."

James examined Spencer Reid and Aditi Batra.

"Why does this couple get so much attention?"

"Because they are the only couple whose names appear on separate columns," she said. "They are also the farthest apart geographically."

He read what was on the board.

"One is an FBI agent, the other is/was an unlicensed medical doctor in a slum in India," he said. "This is intriguing."

"I know," she said. "Let's check out big brother," she said.

They walked down the hall and into a larger room. There were teams monitoring computers on headphones. They were labeled different couples and spaces.

James looked at one of the monitors.

"Why are there cameras in the showers?"

"Have you heard of Spyshark software?" she asked.

"It's an algorithm software that measures how much time is spent on certain sites on company computers," he said.

"Installed on the all the computers. If they spend more thirty seconds in private areas when only one person is present, an alert gets sent to my office. We're looking for coupling not peep shows."

"Okay," he said.

"Let me show you something less chaotic."

They walked across the hall to a dimly lit room filled with large monitors showing all the columns.

"This is where we research the columns. Not much as has been discovered since our initial findings during the first two days."

"It is good that you're still monitoring these sites," he said.

"Glad to hear I'm spending your money well," she said. "Let's move on."

They walked down to another room. It was a long conference room with a thick file in the center.

"So, let's talk," she said taking a seat. "Ask me anything and everything."

"Why are you so focused on getting these couples together so soon?" James asked. "It sounds like you're pushing for these couples to have sex on the first date. I didn't have the nerve to even kiss my first wife on the cheek after our first evening out."

"I'll try to keep it simple then," she said. "World Peace."

"That's not simple," he said with a laugh.

"The aliens gave us thirteen couples and told us to they have the key to unlocking a better world society. They essentially gave us tools to create peace if we want it."

"You're going to manipulate these couples to do what you think will lead to lasting peace," he said.

"Exactly," she said. "The FBI agent and the Indian, we want them to produce a kid ASAP. We also want to get the Indian into school part-time at some point to see whether she can be more than just a doctor."

"Why does all this sound so wrong?" he said. "I mean, why not let them get to know each other without interference?"

"Because, while my budget is not listed in any government spreadsheet on the globe, it is not infinite. Messing with these people now will yield faster results than hoping Reid and Batra hold hands for the first time on the second date. I'd rather get them horny now to have kids and then see what happens."

"How are you going to do that?" he asked.

"Agents of all stripes on this planet are not paid to question the orders given from this project."

James stared at her.

"Some might call you a monster," he said.

"I've been called worse," she said. "I prefer the term visionary."

"How does one get your job anyway?" he asked.

"I have PHDs in Psychology and Sociology and majored in philosophy and political science. One of my papers was read by a corporate interest who recommended me for the position."

James picked up the file.

"This has been a very enlightening experience," he said. "I'll be sure to report my findings to the board."

"Great," she said. "I hope you found that every farthing is well spent here," she said.

"We'll see," he said. "Have a good day."

"You too James."

…

Lewis' phone rang just as she got out of her car at Quantico.

"Hey, James," she said cheerfully.

"Hi Tara," he said. "I just wanted to tell you that I got out of my meeting and I should be back for our date on Friday."

"That's great," she said. "Care to drop any hints about the craziness you saw as a global interest's representative?"

"The woman I met with was kind of scary," he said with a laugh. "Who said dictators needed to hold office to be a dictator?"

Lewis laughed.

"I can't tell you how many people share those same characteristics," she said.

"I'd love to hear about them all," he said.

"Really?"

"Really," he paused. "With maybe a glass of wine also."

She laughed.

"That sounds about right," she said.

"Hey, a name came up in one of the research files I got that you might know," he said. "Does the name Spencer Reid ring any bells?"

"Sure," she said. "He's actually a close colleague of mine. What was the research on?"

"I can't remember offhand," he said. "There was lots of jargon in it."

"While sweet, he can be full of jargon," she said smiling. "I got to go. I'll see you Friday."

"I look forward to it," James said. "Bye."

"Bye," she said.

Lewis smiled to herself as she got out of her car. He might have a mysterious job, but Lewis felt reasonably confident she could trust James Hayes.

…

Celestial Solutions

Alicia listened in on the conversation between James and Lewis with interest. She then looked at all the couples spread across a cork board on the opposite wall. It was a puzzle to her.

"How will this come together?" she wondered out loud.

Author's Note:

Date night next chapter! I hope to post it tomorrow at an earlier hour so it might be down the list later.


	9. Chapter 9

So, no one liked chapter eight enough to review it, yet. Please consider reviewing to poke holes in my logic or whether the flow is bad. Thank you!

Chapter Nine:

Morgan whistled. "Now that is a sharp look for you, pretty boy."

Reid adjusted the collar of his tuxedo nervously.

"Is it too much?" he asked.

"For Gino's, no way," he said. "You're going to have a good time. Did you see what I left in your bedside drawer?"

"Which I won't need," he said with a touch of annoyance. "Why are you here again?"

"Moral support," he said with a smile. "And to make sure you cleaned off that five o'clock shadow."

"I hope Aditi is having fun getting ready at Garcia's," Reid said. "She isn't used to this much attention and I think Garcia overwhelmed her Monday."

"She'll get used to it," he said. "Aditi sounds like she deserves all the care in the world after what she's been through."

"That's what you don't get," Reid said. "Aditi doesn't want to be a charity case. She wants respect. Love is going to be harder with her."

"I think if some otherworldly beings want you two to be together, then if anyone has a chance at trying to make it work, it's you Reid."

"Thanks Morgan," he said. "She's enchanting. I definitely want to make something happen with her."

"Then you will," Morgan said with determination. "I don't doubt it."

…

Reid knocked on Garcia's door with a bouquet of flowers in one hand. She appeared with a giant smile on her face.

"You brought flowers for her!" she said.

"They're for you actually," he said. "There's another arrangement waiting at home for her. This is a thank-you gift."

"Awe, thanks Boy Wonder," she said taking them. "I'll put them in water."

Reid glanced around the apartment.

"Your new place is nice," he said.

"Thanks," she shouted.

Two minutes later she reappeared and put them on the fireplace ledge.

"Sergio is less likely to get to them there," she said.

Garcia then turned around. "Aditi, your prince is here!"

Batra looked stunning. Her hair was in partial updo and showed her gold hoop earrings. The off-the-shoulder black dress billowed around her as she walked. A large red ruby in a gold setting hung around her neck. Bangles on one wrist and black shoes with gold bows rounded out the stunning look. She looked magical.

"You clean up nicely," she said with a smile.

Reid thought his heart skipped a beat.

"Thanks," he said stuttered. "You look incredible."

"Thanks," she said. "Are yes ready?"

"Yes, let's go."

Garcia waved.

"You crazy kids have a good time," she said. "And remember, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Batra picked up her gold clutch purse.

Reid held the door opened and they left.

…

Batra thought she was going to laugh the way Reid tripped over his words every time he looked at her. He kept staring at the menu when he talked even though she knew he probably had it memorized after glancing it over once. She hadn't thought of herself as attractive in years, but from the way Reid looked at her, she began to wonder if she still was something to look at.

"Does anything look appetizing to you?" he asked nervously. "Pick whatever you want."

"I think I'll have the Adriatic Seafood Brodetto," she said.

"I'll have Gino's Lobster Ravioli," he said.

They gave their orders and sipped their wine.

"Do you like the wine?" he asked anxiously.

"Its delicious," she said. "I truly feel like a queen."

"Not Cinderella?" he asked playfully.

"Cinderella was not a queen in the Disney movie," she said.

"Actually, Cinderella in the oldest recorded version from Egypt had her sandal stolen by an eagle and dropped in the presence of a king," he rambled and then blushed.

"There are several versions in a Thousand and One Arabian Nights," she said. "A couple involve jealous siblings transformed into serpents and dogs."

"I've read the whole series in Arabic," he said and took a long drink of wine.

"As have I," she said. "A version was donated to a clinic I helped out at, and I read it all in one night."

"Impressive," he said. "I bet you're a fast reader, judging from the way you've gone through my books."

"I guess I am," she said.

He took another sip of wine.

Batra then touched his hand.

"Spencer," she said. "You're doing fine."

"The last date I planed involved me being held at gun-point and eventually led to my incarceration," he blurted out.

"The last date I was arranged by a friend and he bored me to death," she said. "You're not boring me."

"The dinner date I planned with the girl I loved was interrupted when I thought her stalker was there, but it turned out to be the fiancée she never told me about," he rambled out.

"You're full of stories," she said. "Stories help us grow. You are who you are because of these experiences. Who you are is very special."

"You are too," he said. "I know you don't like being put on a pedestal, but the radiance of your personality glows alone."

"I think we're going to make this work," she said suddenly feeling emotional. "I think I do."

"I'm so happy," he said.

Their meals arrived. They dug in.

"This is spectacular," she said. "Would you like to try some with my spare fork?"

"Sure," he said as more wine was poured. "This is very good. Would you like to try mine?"

"Why not?" she said and took a spoonful. "I like mine better."

He laughed. "I'm glad you're happy."

They ate in silence for a few minutes. Reid suddenly looked sick.

"You okay?" she asked.

He pushed his plate aside and took off his suit jacket and replaced his napkin with it. His face was beet-red.

Reid leaned forward and beckoned her closer.

"My pants feel extremely tight," he moaned. "They dosed my drink with Sildenafil."

"Viagara?" she asked in a low tone.

He nodded.

He raised his hand.

"Check please," he said.

A waiter appeared. "Is there something wrong with the meal?"

Reid looked lost.

Batra looked to the waiter. "Acid reflux," she said. "He doesn't eat big meals often and this isn't sitting well with him. I am a dietician and was this was our first attempt at rich meal for him. It didn't work out as we hoped."

"I see," he said. "I'll get your check right away."

"Thank you," he gasped.

"Claiming to be a medical professional is hobby of mine," she said.

He smiled weakly.

…

Reid laid partially undressed in his bed. He felt lucky he could drive him and Batra home with little trouble after taking the back entrance out. He sighed. It was a frustrating ending to what could have been a nice date.

The door to his room opened. Batra appeared. She was still dressed in her stunning gown.

"I'd prefer to be alone right now," he said dully.

She took a seat on the edge of his bed.

"They're going to keep messing with our lives until we do what they want you know," she said.

"So, what do you suggest we do?" he asked.

She reached behind her back. The gown dropped to the floor. Batra was wearing nothing black lace underwear.

"You're not helping me," he said moaning.

Batra stepped out of the dress and removed is blanket.

"Let's take control of the narrative," she said.

"You're stunning," he said. "But I'm not sure what to do right now."

She took off the rest of her clothes.

"I do," she said. "You make me feel special Spencer, let me do that for you."

"I'm not sure I'm ready to make a kid though," he said.

Batra climbed on top of him and whispered into his ear.

"Garcia got me contraceptives hidden in my vitamins."

Reid smiled.

"Only if you want to," he said.

"I do."

"Let's make a baby," he said for the cameras and those listening.

…

Twenty-seven names were shared online. On all social media platforms and news websites around the world. Twenty-seven names with their Greek versions attached. Four hours later, Alicia would fire the anarchist hacker mole on her team. But the damage was done, and nothing could hide the identities of the couples.


	10. Chapter 10

I always appreciate support whenever I get it. Thanks for reading!

Chapter Ten:

Reid woke to a start early in the morning. Batra was sleeping by his side. She looked so beautiful next to him. He didn't like how it happened, but he was glad she was with him now.

"I can feel your eyes," she said.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he said.

"I'm a light sleeper," she said. "I'm not used to having another person in bed with me."

"Morgan refused to share a bed with me because I moved around so much," he said.

"Morgan, the muscular 'chocolate Adonis' Garcia never stops talking about?"

"Yep," he said. "He's like an older brother to me."

She sat up.

"Do you regret last night?"

"I regret how it started," he said.

"I know," she said. "But do you regret what happened next?"

Reid looked into her beautiful eyes.

"No," he said. "You made me feel special."

She stroked his chest.

"You don't look at me like an object," she said. "You look at me like I am the most beautiful person you have ever seen."

"Because you are," he said taking her hand and kissing it.

"I couldn't let you spend the night in misery," she said.

"You didn't have to please me that way," he said.

"But I wanted to because you made me feel so incredible."

"I don't know what to think or say," he said. "Are we playing into their hands or beating them by doing things on our terms?"

"We're living, Spencer," she said. "And that is what's important."

Reid fingered a scar on her chest. Batra massaged his neck wound. They stopped talking and kept exploring each other's bodies first with their hands, and then their lips.

His phone started to ring at the worst possible moment imaginable.

He awkwardly reached around Batra for his phone as she was moaning.

"It's my boss," he said. "It must be important."

"Okay," she said as slowed her breathing.

Reid took a steadying breath before answering.

"Hi Emily," he said trying to sound casual. "What's up?"

"Alvez and I are on the way to your place," she said. "There's been a security breach."

"How far are you?" he asked as he turned completely red.

"About two minutes," she said. "Someone leaked the names on the columns."

"Tell me more when you get here," he said. "Bye."

"I sense the mood has been killed," Batra said.

Reid slowly got off her.

"There's been a security breach," he said. "My boss and coworker are coming over in two minutes."

Batra got off the bed in an instant.

"I'll go get changed," she said. "Think cold thoughts."

Reid always thought being incarcerated in Mexico was the worst place Emily could have ever seen him. This seemed much, much, worse.

He quickly got dressed and managed to get his whole body under control just as there was a knock on the door.

"Sorry to wake you," Prentiss said. "We needed to move quickly as Garcia just got the alert."

"How?" Batra asked as she appeared.

"She used your names to create a code that would go off in the event they appeared together."

"Who knows about us?" she asked.

"The whole internet as of about twenty minutes ago," she said. "The column information is listed everywhere. I need you guys to pack a few things and get you to an FBI safe house. Aditi I'll help you and Alvez can help Reid."

"I always have go-bag by my door," Reid said.

"You're probably not coming back here anytime soon, so let's pack a few more sets."

"Grab whatever you want from my room then," he said. "I'll pack books since I'm willing to bet we're going to be isolated."

"I have someone patrolling the building now," Prentiss said. "You have five minutes to grab everything you want."

Reid pulled out a storage tub and emptied it of clothes he meant to donate when he had a spare minute.

"Aditi, what do you want?" he shouted.

"That unabridged book on the history of diseases," she shouted. "Anything on stem cell research, natural poisons, and organ printing."

Reid pulled the books. "How about some Dr. Who?" he called out.

"Please!"

"Do you trust me to pick out more for you?"

"No romance is all and be sure to bring a few things for yourself."

Reid quickly made his selections. He then ran and grabbed the spice rack and a recipe book.

"Ready," Batra said.

"Do you have all your vitamins?" he asked carefully.

"Yes," she said.

Alvez and Prentiss appeared with their clothes.

"Let's get out of here," he said.

They left his apartment and walked down the stairs. Alvez went out first and camera flashes went off.

"Come on," he shouted. "Let's go."

They quickly got into the car as more camera flashes went off. Prentiss was driving while Alvez watched out for them.

"The patrol car left us a path," she said and began to speed up.

There were cars pouring in from everywhere.

"It appears, everyone knows where I live now," Reid said.

"They probably found it on the dark web," Alvez said.

Prentiss honked the horn and made several sharp turns. They were all jolted around.

Batra sighed.

"This is not how imagined my morning would turn out," she said.

Reid thought about the position he was in ten minutes earlier. He too mourned what could have been.

…

The safe house was an isolated ranch deep in the woods. There were three bedrooms and one of them was occupied by their security team.

Alvez and Prentiss helped them get settled in. Prentiss then asked for their phones.

"This shouldn't be too hard for you," Prentiss said with a small smile.

"I mainly used it for calling, so no," he said with a shrug.

"I never even made a call on mine," Batra said.

Prentiss put them in a case.

"We'll drop them off at another location," she said. "I'm sure they have other ways of listening in, but this will hopefully make it harder."

"Thanks Emily," he said. "Thanks for everything."

"I'd do anything for you, Spencer," she said.

"I know," he said. "Thank you."

"We'll be in touch," Alvez said.

He and Prentiss then left.

Batra looked at him.

"I sense tension of the positive kind," she said.

"She risked her career to get me out of prison," he said. "I'm in her debt forever."

Batra didn't say anything.

Reid touched her arm.

"There is no one on this planet that I like the way I like you."

She looked into his eyes.

"I believe you," she said.

"I'm glad."

She walked towards the kitchen. "So, let's see what there is to eat in here. I am starving."

"Me too," he said.

"I forgot how big an appetite, one can work up," she said.

"Studies indicate that, that um," he stuttered.

"I know the research Spencer," she said. "Someone tried to donate the works of Masters and Johnson. I retrieved it from the garbage and read it before the vegetable curry soaked through all good parts."

"Tell me about what else you retrieved," he said. "We have all the time in the world right now."

"There are worse ways to spend it," she said.


	11. Chapter 11

I hope to update tomorrow. Thank you for the support!

Chapter Eleven:

J.J. appeared Monday morning at the safehouse.

"Hey," she said. "How you and Aditi holding up?"

"Aditi is getting a little frustrated I think," he said. "She's not used to being cooped up like this."

"Let's go see her," she said.

Batra was at the kitchen table taking notes on a medical text.

"Hi Aditi," J.J. said. "The boys missed you at brunch."

"I missed them too," she said. "Do you have any news?"

"Nothing good," she said. "It appears the government doesn't know what to do with you."

Batra sighed.

"I suppose we were lucky to enjoy the quiet that we did have," she said. "Someone could have glimpsed the writing much earlier."

"You still deserved a private life," J.J. said.

"It's not always about what we deserve, J.J. it's what we get," she said.

"Garcia sent cookies," she said pulling a tin out of her purse.

"Great," Reid said opening it.

"Please thank her for setting up that system," Batra said. "We wouldn't have gotten out of there if she hadn't."

"I'll be sure to tell her."

"Does the team have a case?" Reid asked.

"No, not yet," she said.

"You should go," Batra said. "You don't need to stick around to entertain us."

"I'm just checking in," she said.

"And we're fine," Batra snapped. "You probably have better things to do."

"Okay," she said. "I'll call tomorrow."

"I'll see you out," Reid said.

Reid started to say something but J.J. raised her hand.

"It's okay," she said. "I'd be going stir-crazy too."

"Bye J.J," he said and gave her a hug.

"Bye Spence," she said.

Reid watched her leave. He then walked back into the kitchen. Batra glared at him.

"Is this the part where you say that wasn't necessary?"

"Was it?" he asked.

"It was nice of J.J. to visit," she said. "But we're not pets, and we have plenty of security."

"She was being nice," Reid said.

"And I appreciated it but, I don't like the idea that she came all the way out to see us and then had to turn around to go back to work."

"She took to time out to visit me regularly in prison Aditi," he said. "We do things for each other because we care."

"It still didn't feel necessary," she said.

"It is something you'll have to get used to," Reid said.

"I guess so."

Reid left the kitchen to return to his book on the history of Chinese law enforcement in the living room.

There was a rush of security team members. Reid stood up and looked around. There was a loud rushing sound. Batra emerged from the kitchen. Agents grabbed them.

"We need to get you into the basement," they said.

Then the front door exploded. Everyone was knocked off their feet. Batra was a foot away from her. He tried to reach for her when men in black tactical gear appeared. They dragged her struggling form away from him as he weakly threw his hands out towards her.

"Aditi!" he cried.

…

They had drugged her before they put her in the helicopter. When she woke up, she was naked in what looked like a large steel dog cage. She curled her body up tighter and calmed her breathing. There was a note taped to the cage. Carefully, she pulled it away.

" _You really think you could escape me, Slum Slut?"_

 _Your Master_

Batra let out a moan as she rested her head on the floor of the cage. There was no hope.


	12. Chapter 12

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Twelve:

"Batra was in and out of jail throughout her mid to late twenties," Alicia told the team through the webcam. "When she was twenty-seven, she was arrested in Mumbai for practicing medicine without a license and sentenced to a minimum of five years in jail. About two years later a man name Sai Khan made a personal plea to have her released. We traced a money trail and found out he paid a court official what amounts to a thousand dollars US dollars at the same time. Sai Khan is a foreign investments manager whose net worth is half a billion US dollars. We've been monitoring his bank activity and so far, nothing has come up. I am having my hackers dig in to see if he might have any other partners."

No one spoke in response to her. Prentiss and her team were frustrated. It had been three hours since Batra's abduction and no substantial leads had come up.

"I am doing everything in my power to help," Alicia said with a touch of frustration. "I have twenty of my best computer experts working on it."

Reid, who had been quiet most of the time since the abduction, turned and stared hard at her.

"Maybe if you hadn't been so distracted by your desire to try to get Batra and I to have a sex life you would have noticed the mole under your own roof," he said in an angry, low tone.

Garcia had found the source of the leak just after before J.J visited Reid and Batra. Someone on the inside of the organization who they believed had a guilty conscience sent the information to her. No one was pleased to hear from Cruz that they would be working with Celestial Solutions to try to find Batra's abductors.

"I deserved that," Alicia said. "I don't expect you to understand my motivations for what I organized. We were thinking of the bigger picture and the anarchist was oversight just like in any other company."

Reid looked like he wanted to say more but Prentiss cut in.

"Reid why, don't you take a break?" she said.

"We're wasting our time with her anyway," he said angrily. "I need a nap. I'm taking your couch."

"Please," she said.

Reid threw one ugly look at Alicia before stomping out.

"We're working on monitoring flights," Alicia continued. "Particularly those the way to a middle-eastern country."

"They might be going European," Simmons said. "To avoid detection."

"We've thought of that too. Which is why we're cross-referencing…"

Prentiss began to tune her out slightly. Reid did have a point. With all the possibilities of fake names and shell companies, finding Batra was going to be difficult.

…

Reid had been fighting the desire to sleep since Batra had been abducted. He settled into the couch and drifted off despite his aching concern for a woman he cared for.

He found himself in a dream more clear and beautiful than anything he had ever imagined. It was all bright shades of blue sparkling in sunlight. Having never been fond of swimming, he found himself surprisingly relaxed drifting in a haze of blue.

 _I wish I had never met Spencer Reid._

It was Batra's voice. He looked around and saw a mass not far from him. Reid swam to it.

 _I miss my clinic. I miss my home. I don't need gowns and nice things when what I really want is my freedom._

Reid swam with all his might and pushed himself into the mass.

He saw what Batra saw felt what she felt. She was cold because she wasn't wearing any clothes in a metal cage. Her thoughts were slow because she had been drugged recently. She also felt hopeless.

He needed to focus. Looking around for clues, he saw baggage tags from the airport. Pushing harder, he saw they were for Shannon Airport. The flight number was even visible. Reid had what he needed to find her.

As he pushed away, he saw a multi-pointed spinning star shadow on the surface.

 _Don't give up on her._

It said before drifting away.

…

They had cut the flight list down to ten, when Reid came rushing forward.

"I know where she is!" he shouted. "I know where she is."

He looked at the board of flights listed and pointed to the third from the top.

"This is it," he said. "Shannon, Ireland coming from New York at four o'clock."

"How do you know this?" Alicia asked.

"Because the aliens created a connection between us from love," he said angrily. "Are you going to rescue her or keep wasting my time?"

"I'll get people to Shannon," Alicia said. "No more questions, I am done meddling with your life, Spencer Reid."

"Good," he said. "Now save her."

…

Batra woke to a start. She was in a moderately comfortable hospital bed hooked up to all sorts of monitors. She waited patiently for a nurse to come around.

A few minutes later, a nurse appeared.

"Ms. Batra," she said. "How are you feeling?"

She beckoned her forward. As she approached her, Batra grabbed her by the shirt punched her, knocking the woman out cold. With the precision of a doctor, she detached and reattached her monitoring equipment to the woman. She also removed the woman's scrubs and tucked her in the gown under the blankets. Batra felt slightly lightheaded at the end, but she was still conscious.

The idea of running away from Spencer Reid saddened her, but there was no place for her in his world. Not when what she wanted couldn't be achieved in the parameters of the US health system. She didn't regret the experience she had with him and would treasure it forever. Throughout her whole life, she never believed in any higher powers because they never stopped bad things from happening and these aliens were no different. It was time to chart her own path without Spencer Reid.


	13. Chapter 13

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Thirteen:

Two Weeks Later:

Celestial Solutions

James sat across from Alicia and read the file.

"You're sure this is what you want?" he asked.

Alicia nodded. "This project needed modification. The fact that Batra fled demonstrates that these relationships cannot be controlled or predicted within a timeframe that would satisfy many of the demands made by the interests you represent."

"Voluntary data sounds difficult and unpredictable to gather," James said.

"The couples who do want to share will make up for those who don't," Alicia said. "The Canadian and French couples have been exceptionally cooperative. Our job will be more difficult in some ways, but in others it will be more rewarding."

"And easier on the conscience," he said.

"I told you James, I am not a monster," Alicia said. "I'm a visionary whose ideas sometimes clash with those of others who have a slightly different concept of what the future should be."

"Are you prepared to give up on world peace happening any time soon?" he asked.

"I still think it's a possibility," Alicia said. "How it will be achieved will just be harder to predict. But I'm up for the challenge and so is the team I've assembled."

"What do you think will happen to Batra and Reid?"

"I think what happens between Batra and Reid is the most exciting variable," she said. "They are a couple, but not in the conventional sense. While Reid appeared heart-broken when it was reported that Batra had fled, I sensed he wasn't ready to give up. One model I have made suggests that the future might be more exciting because of their separation."

James got up.

"I can't speak for those who I represent, but personally, I think this is a superior alternative."

Alicia got up too.

"Morally, this plan is better, but it will be harder to implement. I'll need all the support I can get."

"You certainly have mine," James said offering his hand.

"Thank you," she said shaking it.

…

"Take one of these in the morning and one with dinner," Batra said. "That little infection should clear up in five days. Come back if it doesn't."

"I don't know how to thank you, Dr. Lahara," the woman said tearfully.

"Think nothing of it," she said sweetly and looked at the woman's daughter.

"You be good, okay?"

The girl nodded shyly. The woman leaned on her and they left Batra's office.

It had taken Batra a month to find her way back to India. By luck, a childhood friend of Batra's was a professor in medicine at Oxford. He owed her for a taking the fall for stealing from a temple and he was able to enter an international scholarship program. It didn't take much to convince him to help her. The new name she chose was Eta Lahara. She chose Bangalore as her new home as she had never lived there.

Setting up a clinic took only two weeks. Her fearlessness was her greatest asset as it earned her the respect of those who lived in the slum. She happened to connect to some missionaries who were leaving the area due to lack of funding and established a supply connection like what she had in Delhi. Overall, she couldn't happier with what she had arranged.

There was the sound of a truck. Batra left her office of crates and thought she'd pass out.

Getting out of the truck was none other than Spencer Reid. He looked different with his hair neatly trimmed with a mustache and small beard. Dressed in some white t-shirt and light slacks, he looked like he fit in. There was also more muscle on him. Batra couldn't breathe.

He approached her carrying a large box of supplies.

"Anti-biotics to treat three different infections, medical sterilization equipment, bandages, liquid stitches, and a new lock for your safe," he said. "Was there anything else you needed?"

"A new microscope would have been nice," she said. "Inner-city high schools in America have better examination equipment."

He smiled, and she thought she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Good to see you still have a sense of humor," he said. "I'll ask for a gently-used microscope next time."

"Are you my new supply runner?" she asked.

"No, I just asked if I could do a delivery over here today," he said. "I live about half a mile away from the slums."

The questions started coming out fast.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"The same way I found you the first time," he said. "I dreamed about you and the aliens showed me a path to where you were. I knew I had to let you go in order to find a way into your heart."

"You gave up your life in the BAU to live outside a slum for me?" she said disbelievingly.

"During the last three months, I acquired a book deal about my life with a million-dollar advance, I rearranged my stock portfolio, and sold patents to acquire a new net worth of five million dollars. I also connected with some of the shareholders in the group that was monitoring us to set up a charitable trust here in Bangalore that will boost pre-existing programs with innovative ideas for fighting poverty."

"Why?" she demanded. "I abandoned you. I ran away. I chose to flee to a slum rather than live with you."

Reid set the box down and cut the distance between them in half.

"Because you're worth fighting for," he said. "I want to be here because I believe you are the woman of my dreams, and I'll travel a thousand more kilometers for you if I have to."

"I'm not sure I can live with the guilt of what I forced you to give up," she said.

"I have wi-fi and I have a family only a phone call, or video conference session away," he said. "You need to respect my decision to fight for you, even if you don't feel comfortable with it."

"Fair enough," she said. "What now?"

"I'm teaching a business math class once week at the school in this section starting next Tuesday morning," he said. "Would you like to meet me afterwards and we can catch up?"

"I can't guarantee I'll fall in love with you because you changed your life for me," she said.

"I know," he said. "But I'd like the chance to get to know you."

"What about the surveillance program?"

"Dismantled since your abduction," he said. "It's now all voluntary."

"Interesting," she said. "You can tell me about it on Tuesday."

He smiled broadly and Batra felt like she couldn't breathe.

"I look forward to it, Dr. Lahara."

Batra picked up the supplies.

"See you later, Dr. Reid."

He got back in the truck and she watched him leave. Batra was left lost in thought about a man she was so certain she had abandoned. The future seemed uncertain now. She also wondered when she would start breathing properly again.


	14. Chapter 14

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Fourteen:

It would take Reid and Batra time to connect. They both found themselves busy with their work in Bangalore. Reid was cleaning up her clinic late at night two months later when Reid burst in bloody from head to foot.

"What happened?" she asked as she stitched wounds.

"I am changing the status quo in the slum by helping the people in my class find extra income," he said. "The gangs don't like it."

She touched his ribs and he winced. Batra would work on him for another hour.

"They're going to pay," Reid said fiercely. "They think they can get rid of the funny white teacher, but they will pay."

"Are you thinking of starting a gang war?" she asked.

"We shouldn't be seen together much until things blow over," he said. "Be extra careful and hide your valuables."

"I will," she said. "But Spencer, this is just one slum in India. Is risking your life to save one slum worth it?"

"Everyone deserves a chance at a better life Aditi," he said. "I'm not going to stop now."

…

Reid's counter attack was so complex, Batra thought some military leaders might want to hire him. It involved clearing the woman and children of the homes at night. Reid sent disciplined rival gang members to steal the drugs and beat the men but not badly enough for them to end up in the hospital. The message was clear: No one was to mess with the math teacher.

She found she couldn't stay away from him despite the risks. They attended festivals together. When she had a chance, she would sit in on his lectures. The passion in his voice was commanding. He would eventually start dropping by her clinic and had ideas for making it more efficient. Reid invited her to video conference with the team and the distance didn't feel so far and Garcia sent her small gifts. Batra never thought Reid would be happy in India but he appeared to love her country as much as she did in some ways.

The next time they made love was five months later. It was on her cot in the slum supported by crates surrounded in wire to deter bandits. Yet it was every bit romantic as the last time and more in some ways as Reid was more consenting. Batra was in love.

…

Batra was a fool. She dismissed frequent urination, pelvic pain, and fatigue as being related to stress. When Reid insisted on her seeing a doctor it was too late. The survival rate for ovarian cancer was high at her stage, but she would never be able to have children.

"Don't push me away," Reid said after the doctor left them to digest the news about the prognosis.

He took her hand.

"I love you," he said. "I don't want to be with anyone else. I don't need a child to be happy. I need you."

She looked into his eyes. He had been through so much for her. Batra loved him too. There was also a sense of fear that filled her soul. The thought of him leaving might break her.

Batra put her other hand over his.

"Don't leave me," she said as her eyes filled with tears. "I promise I won't abandon you again. Just don't leave me."

"Aditi," he said as his voice cracked. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Yes," she said nodding. "Yes, I want you to marry me."

Reid leaned in and kissed her intensely. She kissed him back with equal vigor. The journey would be long and hard, but they would be together.

…

Batra's hair wasn't as long she would have liked it, but it was long enough for Reid to lovingly stroke and to arrange for her wedding. They were holding it in her slum and all the women were helping her. After almost a year of painful treatments and heartbreak, Batra needed the joy.

Reid was careful to bring his friends and family in a week early to get used to the smell of the slum. They were all very impressed with what he accomplished in Bangalore and enjoyed seeing it firsthand. Distance may have divided them physically, but they were still as much a family when they were living within miles of each other.

She barely contained the tears throughout the ceremony. There was so much light and color. His team was brimming with emotion also. Everyone they worked with was so happy to finally see them together. It was truly a day to remember.

They moved in together in a structure on the edge of the slum. Their flight to Paris wasn't until the afternoon, they happily opened gifts. Reid opened the single sparkly envelope from Garcia and promptly burst into tears and handed it to her:

It was an appointment card for a fertility clinic the day after they returned from their honeymoon. Penelope Garcia was volunteering to be their surrogate.

…

They insisted on Garcia picking the baby's name. She chose Nafisa, meaning a precious gem and princess. Two years later they would adopt a five-year-old by with Down Syndrome and a three years later they adopted a toddler girl with a sever facial deformity. It was a houseful of energy and love.

Batra kept her clinic open in the same location for ten years. But during that time, it expanded into a fully-functional clinic. Doctors with medical licenses came in and while Batra still examined patients at the intake session, her role evolved to a more administrative position as she was equally adept at managing finances along with community relations.

Change also came in Reid's life too. With Batra's consent, he volunteered data about their life toe Celestial Solutions. It turned he and Batra weren't the only couple interested in helping the community. Every single couple was doing something from teaching, to home rehabilitation, to political activism, in order to improve society.

"The aliens picked a bunch of saints basically," Alicia said.

Celestia Innovations was formed as result. It helped pool resources to promote a higher quality of life for all. Reid was making stunning strides in Bangalore and the Indian government was using his model in other slums across the country. Through Celestial Innovations, Reid was able to share what he developed to help other poverty-stricken areas across the world along with learning a few things too.

The team always stayed close to Reid. They racked up frequent flyer miles crisscrossing the globe. Michael would eventually move to India to become a doctor at the hospital where Batra's pile of crates that served as an office once stood. Garcia would find love at a tech conference organized by Celestial Innovations. Hank would direct a box office record-breaking documentary on Reid and Batra's life that would make him the youngest recipient of an Oscar for best director the first non-fiction film to win Best Picture. Happiness was to be found in spades for everyone associated with Reid's team.

So, through our intervention, these couples found happiness and made the world a better place. It wasn't without sadness as Prentiss would die in the line of duty days after the Reids adopted their second child. Their youngest child would spend four years in jail after getting involved with wrong group of people in college. She would clean up her act and become a political party leader in the United States and eventually a senator. Good things come from the bad and in the end, hope always finds a way.

Another group of aliens is set to come forth destroy the planet as punishment for past misdeeds. It has been fifty years since our intervention. How does the Galactic Union vote to save humanity?

Epilogue:

Reid woke up for the second time to use the bathroom when he saw a white light outside their ranch home in what was now suburban Bangalore. He woke Batra.

"Come look at this," he said.

He and Batra stepped out of the house to examine the light.

"You will both die soon," it said in English. "Come with us and help save other worlds."

"What about our children?" Batra asked.

"They will know you are safe and exploring the stars."

Reid looked to Batra. She was still as beautiful as the day he met so many years ago even as she claimed the age lines made her ugly. He didn't care so long as he was with her.

Batra looked at the light.

"Why us?"

"Because you helped us determine that humanity deserved a place in the New Galactic Order. Join us for your reward."

She smiled at Reid.

"Ready for another adventure?"

"I once traveled thousands of kilometers for you," he said with a smile. "Now I'll travel light years."

"Let's do it then," she said.

They joined hands and the blinding light expanded so that they were enveloped in it. Reid felt the wrinkles and aching in his joints melt away. His grip on Batra's hands as they became smooth remained firm though. Reid and Batra were joined together forever.

THE END

Author's Note:

I do not usually write chapters this long. I am sure there are going to errors I missed so forgive me.

I refuse to write conventional stories with conventional characters. Simple things bore me. When I write, I want it to be a completely new experience for the reader. If I find myself writing something that looks a little close to something that has been written here before, then it is time I stop writing fan fiction. That is my anthem.

Thanks for the support as always. Sometimes I get "review envy" of other stories, but in the end, I know it is about the quality and not the quantity. I can never thank those who review enough for their loyalty and candor. I am a better writer because of you. Thank you!


End file.
